


better than porn

by sinsley



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: DJ accidentally walks in on Jackson masturbating and it awakens something new inside her.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/D. J. Tanner/Stephanie Tanner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	better than porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GMWlover1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMWlover1992/gifts).



> another fill done! woohoo!
> 
> while this is another fuller house fill, it's from a different requester, so it's kinda unconnected from my series of fuller house fics. but this is absolutely a threeway that could still happen in that universe, obviously. just maybe with some altered dynamics. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy, y'all. happy almost halloween!

Laundry basket tucked under her arm, DJ lifted a hand to knock on Jackson's bedroom door. "Hey, Jackson? I'm doing laundry, you got anything for me to throw in?"

No response.

DJ knocked again, calling out her son's name a second time.

Again, nothing.

With a sigh, DJ reached for the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open.

"Jackson, please don't tell me you have your headphones in again-- _ oh!" _

DJ's eyes went wide as she looked over at her son's bed. He jumped, grabbing for the blanket to pull over his lap at the same time he shut his laptop and tossed it aside. It was his best attempt to cover up what he'd been doing, but in that split second between her walking in and him realizing, DJ saw it.

Jackson's cock. He'd been touching himself, holding it tight in his hand. DJ had just caught a glimpse of the fat, red head of it before Jackson noticed her presence.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, even as her son looked back at her, eyes equally wide in fear.

Her heart raced from shock. Her clit throbbed with want.

"Mom, I'm  _ so _ sorry," Jackson blurted out. "I didn't hear you come in, I kinda forgot you were even home--"

"No, no, don't apologize," DJ said, placing the laundry basket down on the floor so she could wipe her now sweating palms against her jeans. "It's a totally natural thing for a boy your age to do. I should have tried knocking a few more times before I barged in."

"Oh, you knocked?" Jackson asked. "I hadn't heard that either."

Earphones sat against his chest, having been ripped out of his ears when he threw his laptop aside. Clearly, he'd been watching  _ something  _ on his laptop and jerking off to it.

God, why couldn't DJ stop thinking about it?

She should leave. Just take her laundry basket and run.

But her feet felt glued to the floor, to the room. She  _ wanted _ to stay.

She wanted Jackson to resume what he was doing and let her watch, or participate.

In response to her silence, Jackson cleared his throat.

"So, what did you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I was just… doing laundry," DJ said. She spoke as if in a daze, her eyes staring distantly in one spot on Jackson's bed. "Wanted to see if you had anything that needed to be washed."

"Oh, uh, not that I can think of," Jackson said. "Or, not yet, anyway."

He was trying to make light of the situation by joking about it.

But that only got DJ thinking again, and  _ wanting _ .

Suddenly, her feet were moving. But not towards the door, towards Jackson's bed.

"I could help you," she found herself saying before she could even think about what she was implying. "I've watched your dad do it countless times, so I can offer advice, if you want."

Jackson's face turned red and he squirmed in his bed. "Uh, no, Mom, I think I'm alright on my own."

"Please," DJ blurted out. She hated how desperate she was beginning to sound. "Let me help."

"Mom," Jackson said, a sense of panic in his voice. "We can't. It's not appropriate--"

"When have we ever been a normal family?" DJ said. She was really starting to sound crazy, digging a bigger hole for herself. She just wanted another look at it so she could better visualize it later, when she touched herself in the privacy of her room.

"And I'm your mom," DJ added. "I changed your diapers. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Jackson bit his lip and shut his eyes. "Close the door."

DJ obeyed, stepping away for just a moment to push the door shut before she returned to the side of Jackson's bed. 

With a deep breath, Jackson pushed the covers off, revealing his hard cock once more.

DJ gasped at the sight of it. It was long and thick, with a wide head. Much larger than his father's had been, that's for sure. And surprisingly big for a boy his age.

DJ felt her mouth begin to water. As if hypnotized, she sunk down onto the bed, crawling over until she was face-to-face with it, hovering just inches from it. 

And in a flash, her mouth was on it, stretching her lips wide around that fat head, sliding her tongue along the slit.

Jackson gasped. " _ Mom! _ "

DJ pulled off to glance up at him. "Better than your hand, right?"

Jackson nodded.

DJ smiled. "Want Mommy to suck your cock?"

Jackson shivered and nodded a second time.

DJ grinned and lowered her head back down, wrapping her lips around her son's cock and sliding them down the shaft. She kept going until the head nudged the back of her throat. Even then, she kept going, bobbing her head until she felt that fat head bulging inside her throat. 

Beneath her, Jackson whined and bucked his hips. 

DJ could taste the dribbles of pre as they smeared across her tongue.

"I'm close," Jackson gasped out.

DJ figured he would finish fast. She pulled off of him and looked him right in the eyes. "So come."

She lowered her head back down, taking him all the way into her throat.

Jackson groaned, and, with a gasp, he spilled himself down his mom's throat.

Neither one heard the door opening again until it was too late.

" _ What the fuck? _ "

DJ pulled off of Jackson's cock with a  _ pop _ , a sense of dread and shame washing over her as she turned her head towards her sister.

"Steph, it's not what it looks like," DJ said, holding her hands up in an attempt to look innocent. But she knew her wet, red lips said otherwise.

"You were sucking your son's dick!" Stephanie said. "I saw it!"

"Okay, so it  _ is _ what it looks like," DJ said. She stood up from the bed. "I don't know what came over me, I caught Jackson touching himself and I just felt so drawn to--"

"His huge dick," Stephanie finished. Her gaze wasn't on DJ, even as her sister drew closer.

It was then that DJ realized what she was looking at - Jackson's cock.

DJ followed her gaze. Even as it softened, its length and girth were still incredibly impressive. DJ could feel her clit beginning to throb all over again.

"You feel it too," she said as she tore her gaze away to look at Stephanie.

Her sister nodded. "I've never seen one like it on a boy his age."

In his post-orgasm haze, Jackson smiled.

"Would you like to touch it?" DJ asked. "Or taste it? Maybe you can make him hard again."

"Oh, I definitely can," Stephanie said. "I want him coming in my mouth  _ and  _ pussy."

Jackson's cock twitched. 

"We can certainly make that happen," DJ said, smirking. "Shut the door."

Stephanie obeyed, walking over to shut and lock the bedroom door. When she turned back around, DJ had stripped out of her top and was beginning to work on her jeans. 

She just got them unbuttoned and down to her knees when Stephanie crossed the room again, pulling her sister into a hard kiss.

From the bed, Jackson groaned, his cock growing hard all over again. He watched as his mom and aunt made out feverishly, undressing each other between kisses until they both stood naked in the middle of his room.

Suddenly, Jackson remembered how dressed he still was, so he quickly remedied that, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside before wiggling out of his underwear and pants, letting them join his shirt on the floor.

Together, Stephanie and DJ crawled onto his bed, both on either side of him. They stopped when they reached his waist, eyeing his cock.

Stephanie glanced up at DJ with a smirk before the two of them lowered their heads, each of them latching their mouths onto his cock. Again, Jackson groaned as they licked at his cock. Their mouths slid up towards the head and their tongues met, practically making out around his cock.

Jackson could feel the familiar tightening of his balls once again. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to fight it off. But the warm, wet heat of his mom and aunt's mouths was too much for him, and he soon found himself coming a second time. 

His come shot up into the air, splashing onto his stomach and his mom and aunt's faces. They giggled.

DJ sat back up on the bed while Stephanie laid low, wrapping a hand around Jackson's cock, idly stroking it.

"Do you have any lube?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, top drawer," Jackson replied, nodding towards his nightstand. 

DJ climbed off the bed to walk towards the table, sliding the top drawer open and grabbing the bottle of lube.

"Did you buy it or was it a free sample they gave out in school?" Stephanie asked with a teasing smile.

"Neither," Jackson answered. "I, uh, I got Jimmy to buy it for me."

"Does he know you meant to only use it on yourself?" DJ asked as she sat back down on the bed.

Jackson wasn't sure how to answer that. He couldn't, really, his mind suddenly occupied by thoughts of Jimmy. Particularly, thoughts of Jimmy's body, and what it would look like lying beneath him, legs up and spread wide to expose his hole. The sound of his voice as he'd beg for Jackson's cock, and his lovely little moans as Jackson would finger him open and, eventually, fill him up with cock.

It wasn't a fantasy Jackson had ever thought about before. He knew he liked guys as much as he liked girls, but he'd never had  _ those _ sort of thoughts about  _ Jimmy.  _ Now, though, it was definitely something he would be thinking about. And hoping to make a reality.

For now, though, he had his mom and aunt to take care of.

He was pulled out of his fantasy by the sight of the lube bottle flying through the air. DJ had tossed it to Stephanie, who easily caught it with one hand. She flipped the bottle open to drizzle some out onto her fingers before her hand disappeared between her legs. Jackson figured out what she was doing as she moaned and threw her head back.

"Getting ready to take our boy's cock?" DJ asked as she settled back down on the bed, lying beside her son.

Stephanie bit her lip, whimpered, and nodded. "Yep. Gotta stretch myself good to make sure it'll fit."

Jackson felt his cock throb at the sight of her: a faint sheen of sweat began to form on her skin, her hand thrusting in and out of sight between her legs. Her lips were reddened both from her constant biting and the intense kiss she'd shared with DJ. And her breasts bounced as she began to buck her hips into the thrusts of her hand.

"I think I'm ready," she said finally, and as she lifted her hand again, Jackson could see her fingers slick from both the lube and her juices. He groaned.

Stephanie reached for the lube again, pouring more out onto her hand. Then, along with the slickness of her juices, she brought her hand down to wrap around Jackson's cock, stroking it and coating it in lube.

Jackson gasped and whimpered at the cold touch. He felt DJ run a hand through his hair.

"I know, it starts off cold," she said. "But it's about to get much, much warmer."

Soon, Stephanie felt satisfied with her work and took her hand off of Jackson, only to rise onto her knees and move forward so that her cunt hovered above his cock.

At the same time, DJ also rose to her knees.

"Can I sit on your face?" she asked.

Jackson nodded.

DJ swung a leg over his head, straddling him.

She caught Stephanie's gaze and nodded.

The two women lowered their hips and Jackson groaned at the dual feelings of pleasure. His cock was surrounded by the warm, wet heat of Stephanie's cunt as he felt his mom's lower lips against his mouth, tasting her juices on his tongue. He eagerly lapped at her, slipping his tongue inside her cunt and licking at her clit while he felt Stephanie ride his cock. He wanted to vocalize his reactions to her, but every sound that came out of his mouth was either muffled or swallowed up by his mom's cunt.

What he couldn't see above him was his mom and aunt resuming their heated kiss from before, leaning across the length of his body to reach each other. As Stephanie continued to roll her hips on his cock, DJ reached down to toy with a nipple, rolling and pinching it between two fingers. Stephanie whimpered against her lips.

"Feels good, little sis?" DJ asked, pulling back just far enough so she could speak.

Stephanie nodded. "Love having my tits played with. Could probably come just from that."

DJ smirked. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." And then she reached her other hand down to toy with Stephanie's clit, making her gasp and grow wetter around Jackson's cock.

" _ Fuck _ , Deej," Stephanie whined. "You're gonna make me come."

"So do it," DJ said, pinching Stephanie's clit between two fingers. "Come on my son's cock."

Between the delicious pressure on both her nipple and her clit, Stephanie soon found herself coming with a gasp and cry of her sister's name. 

The warm rush of her juices against his cock sent Jackson over the edge as well, spilling himself inside of her.

Knowing her son must have felt spent from his three orgasms, DJ rose up off of Jackson's face and back onto her knees. She stayed like that, though, as she reached between her legs, toying with her clit until she too was coming, covering her son's face in her juices.

Afterwards, the three of them separated, only to lie back down against the bed, sweat and come drying on their skin.

"Way better than porn," Jackson said breathlessly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

DJ and Stephanie laughed.

"What were you watching on there, anyways?" DJ asked.

Jackson blushed. "A mom fucking her son."

DJ snorted. "So we made a fantasy of yours come true, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Jackson said. "Especially with Aunt Stephanie."

"Well then, you're welcome," Stephanie said.

Jackson and DJ laughed, and Stephanie joined in. 


End file.
